


Night before Weibo Night

by Alisa99



Category: Chinese Actor RPF, 陈情令 | The Untamed (TV) RPF
Genre: Fluff and Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 22:46:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30096279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisa99/pseuds/Alisa99
Summary: night at the hotel before Weibo Night
Relationships: Wang Yi Bo/Xiao Zhan | Sean
Kudos: 31





	Night before Weibo Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Alyson who helped me to translate this](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=Alyson+who+helped+me+to+translate+this), [SoupSasha](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SoupSasha/gifts).
  * A translation of [Night before Weibo Night](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862702) by [Alisa99](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisa99/pseuds/Alisa99). 



"Uh, where are you, Ge?" the phone flashes with another message.  
Xiao Zhan has already stopped counting them. It seems that Yibo has nothing to do, but sitting in the hotel room, typing, and typing more and more messages, as if that could help Zhang to reach him faster.  
"I'm on my way, Didi, I will be there soon"  
"Geeeeeee," the phone rings again.  
It hasn't even been five minutes, has it?  
"I’m already at the hotel, give me a half an hour"  
"Half an hour, Bo-di," Zhan writes again, but of course it is absolutely pointless.  
There's a knock on the door just a minute later. "It's like he was waiting at the door," Zhan thinks .  
He opens the door, letting this bundle of nerves, expectations, and excitement in the room. Yibo is wrapped in an infinitely oversized shirt and the same pants, cap, mask, hood, as if he is yelling to the whole hotel – here I am, trying to slip into someone else's room SECRETLY!  
"Ge!" Yibo pulls off his hood, mask and cap, and stares at him, not daring to go up and hug, but it is clear he is dying to do that.  
"Bo-di," Zhan says with a sigh. He can't help but smiling. He comes up, embraces him, immediately drowns in the arms that wrap around him and the lips that gently snuggle to his neck, listens to the heavy breathing and gathering the last of his strength unwillingly pulls him away. He briefly kisses Yibo's bitten in impatience lips and sighs. One of them should behave like an adult and reasonable person.  
"I told you, half an hour," he says, looking at him with tenderness, despite his stern voice. "Let me unpack and take a shower."  
"I'll go with you," Yibo blurts out before he can think.  
"Sit down"  
Yibo is slightly taken aback by the serious tone and obediently steps back, sits down in a chair. He sulks a little.  
"Like a puppy," thinks Zhan lovingly. " I'll unpack later," he thinks and begins to undress. He turns around, his eyes meeting with Yibo's. Yibo looks as if he's ready to jump up from his seat at any second and rush to him. It's even a little bit scary. What's more frightening is that Zhan feels almost the same.  
But he is holding up for now.  
“Wait!” he points out again and goes to the shower.  
Zhan doesn't lock the door, hoping for his Didi being sensible, because, let's be honest, he won't endure it, just can't endure it, knowing his puppy is whining under the door, scratching and begging to get in. Zhan just hopes he will be allowed to wash after the road in peace.  
He TRIES to take his time, to stand still under the warm water, but it doesn't work out very well. He finally walks out with a towel wrapped around his hips, and freezes in the doorway.  
Yibo lies on his bed, sprawling out, completely naked. He stares at the phone, which he immediately drops out when he hears footsteps. He raises his head, cheeks flushing, stretches out his arms, and, Lord, spreads the long legs apart. Lips whisper silently: "Ge."  
And this breaks the last threads of Xiao Zhan's self-control. It’s been so long since they've seen each other. All those weeks of calls, texting, sharing photos won’t replace this hot body in his hands, desperately yielding to every touch, wrapped around him, pressing against Zhan as if Yibo wants to become one and never let go.  
Zhan bites his plump lips, listens to the moans, and moans back, because he can't breathe in any other way.  
Yibo is wet and stretched inside, ready for him. And when did he manage to get ready if all he was doing was just texting? He moans underneath him, pressing his crossed ankles on Zhan’s lower back, pulling him  
closer. Yibo whimpers impatiently, leaning forward, rubs his dick between their stomachs. And he is so  
longed-for, tormented, craving for touch so desperately, that Zhan is overwhelmed with passion and tenderness at the same time. He wants to push in abruptly, roughly, to squeeze, to take him, to mark him as his own so noone has any doubts left, but at the same time he wants to love him slowly, gently, endlessly, to accept everything that is given so generously, without looking back, purely and sincerely.  
"Ge, ah, ge," the plump lips repeat in the rhythm of his pushes, when Zhan stops kiss them, and switches to licking the long neck, offered so defenselessly, when he bites the protruding collarbones, nipples, and then returns to his lips. They will be swollen by the morning, receiving all the passion Zhan is capable of.  
"Don't rush, Bo-di, we've got all night long, hey," he whispers softly against Yibo's lips.  
"All night ... I want to do this… All night..." he whispers back shyly.  
When Yibo finally arches underneath him in orgasm, Zhan raises up a little on his hands, admiring, catching and memorizing every movement of the beloved body, shivering with pleasure. Zhan cumes after him, feeling Yibo tightens inside, splashing on his own stomach.  
Satisfied for a while they break away from each other, sprawling on the bed while the fresh air in the room cools their heated bodies. Zhan tries to catch the breath after the first round.  
"Shower?" he turns to Yibo.  
"I'll go with you," he says again.  
'Will you wash my back?'  
"I will, and not just the back, Ge!"  
They fall asleep in the early morning, exhausted and tormented by each other, with red lips and strained voices, with marks on the skin where-no-one-will-see, in an embrace. Their fingers, arms, legs are wrapped, snuggled up to each other, as if this night is not enough. They have the whole night, but one night only. And it is unknown when another chance to meet will occur.  
"Try not to smile so much today at the ceremony, Didi, you'll blow the gaff," Xiao Zhan says relaxed, kissing the swollen lips, feeling like he's already falling into a sweet slumber. Yibo mumbles something in agreement, falling asleep.  
Yet on the red carpet, he can't help but smile.


End file.
